Clarissa sta Venendo II!
As Vittoria Giovanna approached Clarissa Bucciarati, ready to deal the finishing blow, several onlookers scampered back; one woman called out, "What are you doing!? I'm calling the police…!" Vittoria gave her an aside glance, confiding in her with a soothing tone, "I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I will never hurt the innocent, you have my word." Vittoria then suddenly noticed that the zipper on her cheek had disappeared; she was perfectly fine now. Clarissa struggled to stand to her feet as she thought to herself, "It felt…as if though there were a source of energy in my body…I only felt that I was moving extremely fast and everything else was moving at a snail's pace…Even the pain…is this Vittoria Giovanna's Soul Cutting Sword ability?" Vittoria continued to calmly walk towards Clarissa, remarking, "The range of both of our Soul Cutting Swords…It only seems to be a few meters." Clarissa spat, "According to my investigation…you don't belong to any gang. I just thought you were a seventeen year old punk…Ehehehehe. It's hard to believe that you're the one who killed Leaky-Eyed Luca. Why did you kill him?" Vittoria glanced away, sighing, "Tch…you won't believe me when I said it was an accident…It doesn't matter now, but who sent you to kill me?" She persisted in walking up to Clarissa, continuing, "You should have realized it already. When you try and kill others, you may end up being killed yourself!" Clarissa felt a cold sweat run down her spine;'' "She's…she's really gonna kill me…She's actually trying to finish me off…She's gonna keep her word…!"'' As Vittoria swung her sword at Clarissa, Clarissa muttered, "Rompiamo via, Nusumiguse!" In an instant, a sleek, jagged and black combat knife manifested in her hand, which deflected Kinkeiken—this was her Soul Cutting Sword. Clarissa smirked, "He didn't tell me to bring the murderer alive…we can fight here if you want, but I don't wanna risk being effected by your ability again. I'm gonna keep my distance, ehehehe." All of a sudden, Clarissa disappeared; opening a zipper in the side of the train, and quickly departed via that way, causing the zipper to disappear the moment she closed it. Vittoria punched the door in fury, muttering, "Tch…! She installed a zipper on the train and got inside there! She'll now be able to move around freely…!" Quickly gazing out the window, Vittoria noticed Clarissa running outside of the train, into town. "Dammit, she's outside the train! If I don't get rid of her…Even if I have Kinkeiken, I can't protect myself from ambushes 24 hours a day, especially if she has that ability…" So, without further hesitation, Vittoria punched a hole in the train door and escaped, jumping down onto the grass without any problems. Vittoria focused her gaze on Clarissa, who only seemed to pick up even more speed; Vittoria muttered, "…Also, if Bucciarati alerts her fellow gang members, it'll be even worse. I need to stop her now to stay alive…!" Clarissa ran into a crowd and activated her Zanpakutō's special ability once more; it was clear that she attached herself to one of those four people—but Vittoria wasn't sure who. There was grumbling amongst the four people, yelling at each other; but Vittoria ignored this and began to think again. "Again, her zipper…! She can get inside human bodies, too? That must be it…that's how she put the eyeball inside my hand and how she went through the wall! Her movements were so fast I didn't know how she did it…Bucciarati is hiding in one of their bodies; she plans to get away from here!" "Dammit, everyone's heading in a different direction—which person is she hiding inside…!" Vittoria sent a fly manifested by Kinkeiken's special ability to find out; it darted through the air, before settling on a slightly overweight young man wearing a beanie, who attempted to strike it, but… "…Dammit!" The moment that the young man's hand connected with the fly, he felt a surge of pain resound throughout his body as Clarissa was forcibly ejected from his body, falling back onto the rock-hard pavement; the fly that was swatted morphed back into a tooth which plummeted onto the ground. Vittoria's grip upon Kinkeiken increased as she walked forward, muttering, "I gave life to your tooth that I knocked out earlier and turned it into a fly…The fly'll get back to you and I'll know who you're hiding inside—but hmm, I said earlier that I don't hurt the innocent…" her lips curled upwards into a wicked smirk. "…Hahaha, I have a habit of lying. But, he's hit by his own pathetic power, so you don't have to worry. Just bear with it for a while…" Clarissa stood to her feet and immediately assumed a fighting stance. "Vittoria Giovanna, it appears that I underestimated you…Since I can't hide myself, I risk getting myself hit by you again…So, let's settle this…" Vittoria merely glared at her adversary. "I can't let you get away…There's no way in hell that I'll let you leave!" Clarissa smirked. "Run? Oh, you don't have to worry about that…but what you do have to worry about is your body being taken to pieces!" Vittoria entered a fighting stance, as Clarissa continued, "Whoever's fist hits their opponent first hits! I'll be careful not to get by you again…!" Despite this, Vittoria merely stood still. "What's wrong?" Clarissa smirked, as Vittoria swung her blade at her adversary—Clarissa evaded as she hopped back slightly; though Vittoria's kick managed to graze Clarissa's left hand. Vittoria grinned. "Hiyaaa!" Clarissa cried out; she unleashed a ferocious barrage of slashes, that, after a second of pause, activated Nusumiguse's special ability, leaving Vittoria open and basically left a mess via the zippers which disoriented her. Clarissa smirked, "I bet you're thinking 'I clearly hit her first'." Clarissa quickly tore that arm off without any problems. As Vittoria analyzed the arm quickly, she noticed that it was added on with a zipper; though Clarissa hesitated for a moment. "That wasn't my hand. My Soul Cutting Sword can use zippers to connect objects to my body; that hand belongs to that punk I hid inside of earlier. Since I know what your Soul Cutting Sword is capable of now, I won't risk getting hit again. Your Kinkeiken is useless now!" Now, with her real hand, Clarissa threw a powerful slash forward, screaming, "Go to hell, Vittoria Giovanna!" Vittoria had to think fast! Suddenly, she grabbed her left hand and twisted it to the point that it broke; gritting her teeth in pain, she utilized Kinkeiken's special ability as she collapsed and then threw her left fist up; Clarissa was so amazed by this.'' "What…!? She actually broke her hand…and attacked me with her extended reach?!"'' "This is it!" Vittoria snarled; she gripped her blade with her still working right hand. At that moment, light gathered and roared around Kinkeiken's blade, as white feathers surrounded the blade. "Shining..." Vittoria's eyes sharpened, focusing on her opponent as the white feathers converged, before immediately hardening. "ONSLAUGHT!!" a loud *BOOM!* echoed throughout the air, as Vittoria unleashed a spinning, cross-shaped blast of feathers at her opponent. This technique was the signature move of Gai Nagareboshi- Shining Onslaught. The blast hit immediately, knocking Clarissa straight to the ground, tumbling along the pavement. Approaching the downed Clarissa, Vittoria extended her hand, to which Clarissa was astonished. "…Vittoria Giovanna, what are you doing!? Why didn't you kill me?!" Vittoria smiled and responded, "…Because you're a good person. Although you're a gangster, you've got a good heart. You seemed to hesitate before you attacked me, so I'm not going to finish you off. You saw something in the fake hand that you used, so that's why you stopped, right?" Clarissa took her hand and stood to her feet, glancing over at the hand. "Because that person was taking drugs." She picked up the student ID card. "This person is 13 years old…such a waste." Vittoria confided in her, "You hesitated when you saw his hand, so that's why I could attack you. If not for that moment of hesitation, I would've killed you." She smiled and continued, "…So, I don't wanna fight you anymore. One decides if they take drugs or not, just as they decide whether they live or die. But I won't tolerate people selling drugs to kids! …That's what you're thinking, right?" She sighed. "So, the person who's selling the drugs is your boss, and you're contradicted 'cause of that? That's why you became saddened when saw his hand." Clarissa glanced down at the ground, feeling somewhat put off. "…So what? This is a different matter than finishing you off! I have orders to kill Leaky-Eyed Luca's murderer! You stopped your attack yourself, but I haven't changed my heart in killing you!" Vittoria's eyes sharpened as she declared, "No, you won't kill me anymore! Because…you'll become my friend!" Clarissa froze up at Vittoria's words, who continued, "I'm gonna overthrow your boss and seize this city from him! If you wanna stop gangsters from selling drugs to kids, you must control them!" Clarissa's lips curled upwards into a little smile. "I'll ask one more time. Do you want to join our gang?" Vittoria grinned. "Yeah! To seize the city, I have to join the gang that controls it. Then slowly climb up the ranks to become the gangster I've always dreamt of being!" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines